


write to me with care

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (kind of), Bernadetta von Varley (background), Erotic Literature, F/M, Fantasizing, Kinktober 2019, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Post-Canon, Projection, honestly this is a weird one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Sylvain gets letters from his friends. One is especially interesting.





	write to me with care

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey, there's a little background dimileth, in case you hate that ship and can't stand to see it mentioned in one sentence. just didn't wanna clog the pairing tag with a fic that's decidedly not about that.
> 
> also, bernadetta comes from old words for something like "brave bear", ursula means "little bear". i leave whether or not sylvain and bernadetta are together or will get together as an exercise for the reader.
> 
> day 15 pairing: sylvain/bernadetta  
day 15 kink: erotic letters

The letter is burning a hole in Sylvain's pocket all day. It's easy to ignore, distracted as he is by post-war rebuilding, but there is relief when he finally sits at his desk after dinner, finally given time to go through his personal correspondences. There's an official letter from Dimitri, calling for House Gautier's presence at his wedding, and a personal note slipped alongside it from Dimitri and the Professor detailing their recent adventures. Sylvain sets it aside. The official letter will need an answer from Lord Gautier, and Sylvain can wait a day or two to compose a proper personal answer.

Felix's letter is characteristically short and to the point, sharing the local news of Fraldarius and expressing displeasure with all the minor nobles he has to tolerate as their lord. Sylvain laughs and sets it aside. He plans to find his wayward art supplies, he could illustrate Felix's complaints.

There's a little parcel from Hilda and one of Ingrid's regular letters describing how she is convincing her father to let her enter the knighthood. And last, there is a letter addressed in Bernadetta's delicate hand. This is what Sylvain was waiting for. She is back at House Varley, taking her father's place but she promised to send Sylvain drafts of her novel, chapter by chapter, and keep him apprised of her life. And, well, she promised in her last letter that she would be attempting something daring in her next chapter.

The letter is a brief update on the happenings in Varley. Some nobles and people are unhappy with the death of their emperor, but Bernadetta's presence in the Faerghus Army that took Embarr has eased some of the local tensions (and raised some different ones, with the most devoted believers in Edelgard's vision). Her uncertain prose when she describes herself is endearing and Sylvain chuckles at her anecdotes. She writes with more confidence than she speaks, but only so far. Also included is a second bundle of papers, this one written with her favourite writing nib (and how odd is it that Sylvain knows which nibs are her favourites).

Bernadetta’s novel is a series of vignettes about a heroine, Ursula, and her adventures as she travels a lightly-fictionalised Fódlan. In earlier chapters Sylvain has seen Ursula meet versions of Felix and Ingrid as intimidating but ultimately well-intentioned knights who teach her self-defense. The Professor is made into a fantastical being, a teacher of songs and breaker of curses. It’s a bit gushy for Sylvain’s taste, but Bernadetta has a flair for the mystical.

This chapter features Ursula’s encounter with the powerful Lord Silver, whose appetites for women and stories are unequalled in the world. At first, Ursula satisfies the Lord with stories as she explores his court, but it’s easy to see the romantic subtext in their encounters. Sylvain leans back into his chair, idly rubbing his chin. Perhaps this will be a tragic tale of an almost-love, or a possible final ending for the heroine where she is satisfied in having seen the world and comes back to a reformed and waiting Lord Silver. That could be a pretty satisfying ending.

The story does not take that turn. Lord Silver successfully seduces Ursula, bringing her into his bed. The subsequent love scene has flashes of downright pornographic detail. Passages like, _His soft member grew hard and hot in her mouth, until she choked on it._ and, _Her swollen sex clenched around his absence as he spilled his seed on her belly._

Only half-aware of his actions, Sylvain opens his trousers and strokes his hardening cock. All this time he’s imagined Ursula to be like Bernadetta, and it isn’t hard to see himself in Lord Silver. Though the scene is written from Ursula’s perspective, it also isn’t hard to imagine things from Lord Silver’s eyes. He’s never had his cock sucked when it was soft before, and imagining Bernadetta doing so, peeking up at him from between his legs, is an arresting image.

He continues to read. After this first love scene the tension between Ursula and Lord Silver has escalated, going from a gentle romance to a heavy passion. Amongst Ursula’s explorations and conversations with members of Lord Silver’s court there are several additional scenes, some only a paragraph long, of additional sexual encounters. Ursula and Lord Silver have sex in a closet, in his reception hall in the middle of the night, in the grass during a sunny picnic for two, and in Ursula’s room. Each encounter has more of those pornographic details. 

Sylvain is jerking himself off in earnest now. The way the prose is building, he can tell there is going to be one more sex scene, and he wants to try and get off in tandem with the characters. There’s a lull in explicit action at this point, but the tension is still overwhelming. Ursula and Lord Silver have not talked about their relationship at all, and Ursula is feeling the urge to leave and see more of the world once again.

The last love scene does indeed get lavish detail. Sylvain’s gotten himself off to erotica before, but it’s different like this. It’s different to be sent erotica in the mail from an attractive young woman who is either intentionally writing herself into a romance with her reader, or is subconsciously writing a character a lot like herself and a lot like himself having a lot of sex. Either answer is pretty attractive and Sylvain imagines Bernadetta, flushed and a little turned on, writing this manuscript. There are places where the ink flow abruptly changes, as though she’d stopped in the middle of writing and returned later. Did she need to take a break in those moments?

The story is reaching its climax, and so is Sylvain, thinking both of Ursula and Lord Silver having sex in his bed, desperately trying to prolong the moment as much as possible and Bernadetta’s frantic writing as she tried to get the images in her head down on the page. Ursula and Lord Silver climax together, whiting out at the intensity of it all. It takes Sylvain an extra moment to get there, picturing Bernadetta in her desk, fingering herself with one hand and trying to write with the other.

Sylvain pants cleans himself up as best as he can in the moment. Bernadetta’s formal letter goes in the “deal with this soon” pile. Her story goes in his pocket, and when he finds his knees again, he’s off to his bedroom. He may need to read into this more deeply.


End file.
